Sorpresa
by Crystallus
Summary: A Leah no le gustan las sorpresas. Pero dado que a las sorpresas si les gusta Leah, ha aprendido a que no la dejen desarmada. O eso creía. Porque encontrarse a Paul aporreando a duras penas su puerta -SU puerta. Paul- no es algo fácil de imaginar.


**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a Meyer y a sus sueños reveladores. Yo me dedico a hacer con sus personajes lo que ella no se atrevió a hacer (¿risa malvada?).

**Nota de la Autora: **este fic es algo _totalmente_experimental. Aún trato de recordar que me he tomado hoy, pero sea lo que sea ha dado lugar a esto. Sé que por ello lloverán tomates y no café en el campo (pobres agricultores).

**Sorpresa**

A Leah Clearwater no le gustan las sorpresas. No recuerda si alguna vez le agradaron, porque lleva demasiados años sin gustarle nada, pero está casi segura de que no. Ni fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresas, ni veladas románticas sorpresas, ni regalos de Navidad sorpresas, ni visitas sorpresas. Es mejor saber a lo que te enfrentas (mejor mal conocido...).

Pero al igual que muchas de las cosas habituales que suceden en su vida, las sorpresas tienen una terrible debilidad por ella. La persiguen allá donde va, haciéndola suspirar con fastidio, dándola aún más ganas de ser odiosa, de espantar a todo el mundo. Es lo más curioso, se dice, ellas son las únicas que no huyen despavoridas en dirección contraria. Por eso intenta acostumbrarse (si es que eso es posible). Hace años que nada la sorprende lo suficiente como para dejarla desarmada.

O eso creía ella.

Porque encontrarse a Paul (el insoportable Paul) tirado en las escaleras aporreando a duras penas su puerta (SU puerta. Paul.) no es algo fácil de imaginarse.

- Estás borracho -dice con un deje de desprecio y -sí, debe admitirlo- sorpresa tras analizarle diez segundos. El pelo revuelto y la camisa manchada, y es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

- Pues tú estás muy buena.

El golpe suena claro y duro, y Paul acaba más tirado en el suelo de lo que ya estaba, con la cabeza besando la madera de roble del porche. Se pregunta si le habrá dejado inconsciente, pero no tarda mucho en oírse un "Aaaaaay" lastimero. Al ver que no se mueve, Leah bufa _¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? _y se agacha para levantar el pesado cuerpo del chico que parece haberse quedado dormido (porque babea). Lo arrastra hacia el interior de la casa sin tener la delicadeza de que no choque contra los muebles y aunque está tentada de dejarlo en medio del salón se las arregla para subirle a la habitación de Seth y colocarle en una postura más o menos cómoda sobre la cama.

- Espero que mañana te acuerdes de esto, porque me debes una muy grande-farfulla antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Una vez en su habitación intenta volver a la lectura de esa estúpida revista de moda y salud que lee su madre, y que es lo único que le queda para entretenerse. Pero cuando ya lleva cinco minutos leyendo el mismo consejo para no tener las puntas abiertas, la tira en el suelo y resollando sale al pasillo y abre con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. No se escucha nada, ni siquiera ronquidos.

- ¿Paul?

La ventana está abierta.

- ¡Paul! ¿Pero qué coño...?

Pero el aludido sigue sin inmutarse. Ha encontrado la posición idónea para que la cabeza no se le vaya para todos los lados y disfruta del aire fresco y la increíble Luna llena que gobierna el cielo esa noche.

- Realmente eres gilipollas. Da igual los litros de alcohol que bebas, no tienes arreglo -le recrimina Leah una vez sentada a su lado sobre el tejado. Aunque algo le dice que está hablando sola.

- Tranquilízate, loba. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

Leah intenta calmar los instintos homicidas que la revolotean el estómago en esos instantes.

- ¿Serías capaz de reavivar un poco a tu neurona para explicarme qué demonios haces aquí?

Paul sonríe de lado.

- La verdad, Leah... no tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Pues piensa. A veces lo haces, ¿no? -teniendo en cuenta que ha sido él quien ha llamado a su puerta y ha acabado sentado como si tal cosa en el tejado de su casa, la viene dando un poco igual si la cabeza le martillea o le duelen los pies. Quiere una explicación. Ahora. O le empuja por el tejado. Sería muy fácil, solo tendría que alargar la mano, ejercer una leve presión y...

- Leah, ¿alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que a Sam tampoco se le hace fácil verte tooodos los días?

Y ahí estaba. Otra sorpresa más. Y ahí estaba ella también. Con un nudo en la garganta y los pulmones incapaces de tragar aire.  
Paul la mira, lo más fijamente que su estado le permite. En su interior hay una diminuta voz que le recuerda que, primero, no debería estar allí, con ella, y segundo, no debería abrir la bocaza. Pero es tan pequeña, tan pequeña, que el pitido ensordecedor de sus oídos la elimina espachurrándola con el dedo.

- Sabemos que a eres una perra odiosa porque estás dolida. Lo entendemos, de verdad -dice, y para añadir más convencimiento se pone una mano en el corazón (o en el que cree que ese lado es el del corazón, ¿era el derecho? No, ¿el izquierdo?)- A nadie le gustaría que su novio de toda la vida la mandara a tomar por culo nada más conocer a tu prima, que era algo así como tu mejor amiga - _Jodido cabrón insensible, _piensa Leah - Pero Sam también ha sufrido y sufre, independientemente de que lo martirices cada vez que tienes la oportunidad.

Leah combina la rojez de su cara el repentino paro cardiaco de su corazón. _Sam también ha sufrido y sufre... _¿y eso qué significa? ¿Qué se siente fatal por haberla destrozado la vida? ¿Que la culpabilidad le mata? ¿O tal vez que pese a la imprimación aún...? No, era imposible. Ya se había sacado la idea hacía mucho tiempo. Sam no la quería. Su corazón solo podía latir al compás del de Emily. Así era como estaba escrito, y como debía ser.

- Fuiste el amor de su vida, Leah.

_Touché_. Una ira se enciende repentinamente en el pecho de la loba. Retira la mirada, incapaz de seguir soportando las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y callarle la boca de un puñetazo. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? ¿Por qué las palabras de Paul, el bocazas al que todos desearían estampar contra un árbol, el que nunca se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie, el arrogante, insensible y descerebrado de Paul, tenían ese efecto en ella? ¿Y él qué sabía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera nombrar el tema? Él no tenía ni puta idea. Sólo estaba borracho.

"Los borrachos nunca mienten"

Tiene ganas de romperle los piños de un golpe. De darle una patada a los cristales, de tirar los muebles de su habitación y arrancar las páginas de los libros. Pero la fuerza se le escapa de los dedos, y la sustituye una enorme sensación de vacío. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Maldice de todas las maneras que sabe a aquella noche, al alcohol, a Paul, a Sam y a sí misma. Por dejarle entrar en su casa. Por permitir que la hablara de ese modo. Por permitirse derrumbarse delante de él.

Siente las convulsiones en su pecho y cuando puede darse cuenta, llora abrazándose las rodillas; como tantas veces lo ha hecho sentada sobre ese mismo tejado, mirando la Luna y sintiéndose desdichada. Odiando a todo el mundo. Iniciando un cambio que la convirtió en lo que es ahora. Pero aquella versión de Leah había aflorado aquella noche, sin pedir permiso, ni dar explicaciones. Por sorpresa.

De repente un cálido abrazo la envuelve. Paul se ha acercado a ella, y la rodea con sus brazos grandes. Huele a perfume de hombre y alcohol, y la mezcla se le hace extraña. Pero no intenta deshacerse de él. Hace frío, tal vez es por eso.

- Shhh – la susurra, no muy seguro de si lo que está pasando es cierto – no llores, Leah Clearwater.

Pero lo cierto es que lo hace. Llora, mucho y durante un largo tiempo. Y cuando se le acaban las lágrimas llora en silencio, por dentro. Cuando termina, el aire fresco de la noche limpia también sus pulmones. Casi se siente etérea.

El pecho de Paul sube y baja respirando profundamente. Es tan tranquilizante que podría llegar a reconocer que está a gusto (mucho más de lo que recuerda haber estado en compañía de nadie). Leah eleva la mirada para comprobar si está dormido, pero se encuentra con unos ojos negros mirándola de frente; al verse reflejada se asusta, es incapaz de reconocerse. Probablemente, las manos inesperadamente suaves que se posan en sus mejillas tampoco la reconocen. Se preguntan si aquellos pómulos morenos pertenecen a la misma chica orgullosa y ácida que conoce, si sus ojos son tan rasgados y decididos, y tiene los labios tan carnosos (porque nunca, nunca, se había fijado). Recorren toda su cara como si no la hubiera visto en la vida.

Se pregunta también si esta nueva Leah que tiene delante le quitaría el brazo de un manotazo si lo posa en su cintura, estrecha y delineada. Si al atraerla hacia él le rechazaría entre gritos. Si le dejaría aspirar su aroma a flores silvestres desde su hombro al lóbulo de la oreja, una y otra vez.

- Paul, yo… - si al levantarle el mentón y mirarla fijamente, rehusaría su contacto como si quemara (aunque _efectivamente _su piel queme). Si al callarle la boca con la suya propia ella le mordería los labios, no para apartarle sino para tomar el control.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, descubre que sí.

* * *

**C'est fini. No me odiéis. **

**xxx**

**Crystallus**


End file.
